wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
March 14, 2017 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The March 14, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 14, 2017 at the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Episode summary Becky Lynch vs Natalya Looking to gain some momentum before every female Superstar on the SmackDown LIVE roster is eligible to compete for the SmackDown Women’s Championship at The Ultimate Thrill Ride, Becky Lynch and Natalya threw down on Team Blue. At the height of the fierce battle, The Irish Lass Licker snagged the victory, besting The Queen of Black Harts with the Dis-arm-her. The celebration would be short-lived, however, as Carmella (with a severely-battered James Ellsworth limping behind her), took out both Superstars. Following the attack, Carmella confirmed in an interview backstage that she would be entering the SmackDown Women’s Championship Match at WrestleMania. John Cena & Nikki Bella will battle The Miz & Maryse at WrestleMania Following their vicious attack on John Cena and Nikki Bella, which consisted of a physical assault on SmackDown LIVE and a verbal tongue-lashing on WWE Talking Smack last week, The Miz and Maryse doubled down on the verbal portion on this very special edition of “Miz TV.” Maryse suggested that Nikki coerced her out of the first season of Total Divas, but Cena and Nikki soon crashed the party as Miz & Maryse got out of dodge. Fearless Nikki took the microphone to retort with a fiery message, suggesting that she and Maryse throw down in a match right now. Miz declined the match for his wife, stating that she has nothing to prove. However, a quite irritated-with-Miz Daniel Bryan emerged to make an even bigger match — John Cena & Nikki Bella vs. The Miz & Maryse at WrestleMania! Cena & Nikki look thrilled; Miz & Maryse … not so much. Mickie James vs Alexa Bliss Following their vicious attack on John Cena and Nikki Bella, which consisted of a physical assault on SmackDown LIVE and a verbal tongue-lashing on WWE Talking Smack last week, The Miz and Maryse doubled down on the verbal portion on this very special edition of “Miz TV.” Maryse suggested that Nikki coerced her out of the first season of Total Divas, but Cena and Nikki soon crashed the party as Miz & Maryse got out of dodge. Fearless Nikki took the microphone to retort with a fiery message, suggesting that she and Maryse throw down in a match right now. Miz declined the match for his wife, stating that she has nothing to prove. However, a quite irritated-with-Miz Daniel Bryan emerged to make an even bigger match — John Cena & Nikki Bella vs. The Miz & Maryse at WrestleMania! Cena & Nikki look thrilled; Miz & Maryse … not so much. Results * Singles Match: '''Becky Lynch defeated Natalya by submission * '''Singles Match: Mickie James defeated Alexa Bliss Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Dasha Fuentes & Renee Young Media Category:SmackDown episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Natalya Category:Carmella Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes